Moonlight Pup
by Riathene
Summary: InuYasha...InuYasha finds a very power secret that can transform hanyous to demons. COMPLETED...KIND OF...Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.
1. The Bitch

Moonlight Pup

_Chapter One: The Bitch_

The group came upon a fairly large village. Kagome had sensed a jewel shard earlier in the day but since then had lost the feeling. Wasting no opportunity, Miroku strolled into town searching for the headman of the village. Sango followed Miroku with Kirara in her arms. Sango had groaned when she left Kagome and Inu-Yasha behind to stop Miroku lying and womanizing. Kagome smiled and shook her head as she followed behind Sango. Shippo clung to Kagome's shoulder as the group continued through the village in high spirits. Inu-Yasha lagged behind Kagome slightly disappointed in Miroku's immaturity.

The village was more like a town. The village was blossoming in this age. Inu-Yasha could feel the group being stared at as they made their way through the town. Inu-Yasha knew that the villager's glares were directed at him. Their stares were making him uncomfortable. He was used to being the hated one but something was different in the villagers' stares.

Inu-Yasha finally decided to keep his head down since he was a guest to this village. The villagers hid in their homes, closed their windows, or ducked out of view. Inu-Yasha deduced that the villagers must have been terrorized by demons before they ended up here, but something still disturbed him about this village.

Meanwhile, Miroku hunted down the headman's house and offered to rid the village of demons. The shocked reaction and sudden rejection by the headman startled Miroku, Sango, and Kagome. Kiarra, on the other hand, jumped from Sango's arms and mewed at the door. Shippo reassured Kagome and the others that Kirara would reassure the headman and if Miroku would keep his big mouth shut then they wouldn't have to convince the headman that they were nice.

Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha was slightly distracted. He felt a faint demonic presence that made the hairs on his neck stand on end. Inu-Yasha froze waiting for the presence to make a move either toward or away from his presence. While he stood there perfectly still, he sensed the demonic presence emanating from the alley to his left. The presence wasn't aggressive but stunned.

Inu-Yasha slowly turned his head to the alley. At the end of the alley stood a demon. The demon stared blankly at Inu-Yasha with her violet eyes. Her mouth hung slightly open revealing her dainty white fangs. She was dressed in a lavender kimono that was accented by a violet butterfly 'bow' that matched her eyes. A small portion of her white hair fell over her shoulder emphasizing the length of the rest of her hair. Her waist long hair may have been bushy but a few finely combed strands fell across her shoulder pronouncing her bangs. Above her bangs protruded two fuzzy ears, Inu-Yasha could tell by these, which stood at attention on the top of her head that she wasn't a pure demon. A ghostly feeling crept over him, something about the violet streak in her eyes.

The shocked warmth in her familiar face drained the color from his. "Inu-Yasha" Inu-Yasha snapped his mouth shut with a sharp click and instantly whipped his head back to the front to see Kagome standing in front of him. His breath had jumped and his heart had skipped a beat. He noticed Sango following Miroku into the hut while Kagome stared into Inu-Yasha's face.

Kagome noticed that something had spooked Inu-Yasha, but neither Naraku nor Sesshoumaru could ever get such a rise out of the dog-demon. "Something wrong Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked in a caring voice. Inu-Yasha glanced back to the alley before responding to Kagome's question.

The alley was abandon, which wasn't surprising since a demon not yet trapped will disappear without a trace.

"Nothing." Inu-Yasha answered unsure. He hadn't even noticed that his voice cracked as he answered her question under his breath. Inu-Yasha pushed past Kagome and followed Sango into the headman's hut without another word. Kagome could only stare at Inu-Yasha as he left her behind.

"I've never seen Inu-Yasha like that." Shippo spoke up as he crawled out from his hiding place beneath Kagome's hair. "Me neither." Kagome uttered softly. She glanced into the empty alley then started after Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha sat quietly the rest of the evening falsely meditating. He was actually concentrating on the noises in the large village. He was searching for demonic sounds and presences. Something was strange about this village and he didn't like it. The first thing he didn't like was the sheer size of the large town. The second was the lack of demonic activity; surely a town this big would have to be protected. The third and final thing he didn't like about this town was the ghost from his past. Surely the girl was dead; Sesshoumaru killed her. He saw the attack with his own eyes and Sesshoumaru takes NO PRISONERS.

The others tried to question why Inu-Yasha was so quiet but Kagome hushed them and shook her head to signal to them that now was not the time to talk about this. The others respected Kagome's gestures and Inu-Yasha's privacy leaving Inu-Yasha alone-for the night.

Instead of bothering Inu-Yasha they decided to question the size of the town. Inu-Yasha kept his eyes closed, but forged part of his concentration to eavesdrop on the questions that Miroku and Sango asked about the town. He wanted the headman to slip and reveal a clue as to whom that hanyou girl was or how SHE had survived. The headman simply stated that the village was never attacked, but he failed to state why that was.

The next morning Inu-Yasha had insisted that they leave. So they bid the headman thanks before Inu-Yasha had the chance to push them out the door.

As they left the town Inu-Yasha took a moment to glance back to confirm that there were no demons in the town. The others waited patiently for Inu-Yasha to urge them down the road. Kagome decided that whatever Inu-Yasha saw last night, still worried him.

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome asked concerned, "what did you see last night?" Inu-Yasha grunted and turned away walking past Kagome stopping just past her to whisper… "A ghost." Something in the way Inu-Yasha stated the claim sent chills down her spine.

Inu-Yasha had had the night to shake off the feeling from the alley; so without further delay he urged the group on to the next town in the area. Miroku and Sango had a great time trying to get Inu-Yasha to tell them what the hell had scared him so badly the night before. "…Not even Naraku could rattle you like that… Come on Inu-Yasha… If it scared you that badly, then I take it Sesshoumaru doesn't stand a chance against it."

Inu-Yasha's only response, hours later, was "You cannot fight what does not exist." With that statement, Inu-Yasha froze. He smelled blood.

"What is it Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked. Miroku decided to be a smart-ass and jump right in. "It's probably Inu-Yasha's imaginary friend." Inu-Yasha answered Kagome, "I smell human blood and a lot of it." Then he growled at Miroku. "Miroku, if she is alive then she's not one to tampered with." Inu-Yasha flexed his claws to enforce the fact that he was not playing around. "She?" Sango questioned raising her eyebrows. Inu-Yasha nodded briefly then crouched down so Kagome could climb on his back. Kagome did so, quickly and without question. She stated by looking at Sango and Miroku's faces as she climbed on and assured them, "we can worry about that later."

Inu-Yasha took off as soon as Kagome had wrapped her legs around him. Kagome could feel Inu-Yasha's heavy breathing as he sprinted down the path to the town. Inu-Yasha was worked up about something. Kagome began to wonder if Inu-Yasha was thinking about whoever 'she' was and if 'she' happened to be a demon if 'she' had killed the people of this town.

They had arrived to the tiny town in no time at all. Inu-Yasha glided to a stop just outside the town square.

He began to growl.

Inu-Yasha's growling was so deep and intense that Kagome felt her body vibrating against Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha let Kagome down then took a few cautious steps forward.

Sango and Miroku had arrived via Kirara and Shippo had tagged along as well. Sango and Miroku sat on Kirara in shock while Shippo jumped from Kirara and landed on Kagome's shoulder. That was when Inu-Yasha opened his mouth to make his presence better known.

His growl was loud and vicious; a growl any demon would be proud of. The growl emanated from his chest and his mouth twitched when a small demon emerged from behind a building.

The demon that strolled out from an alleyway was soaked in blood. Her once lavender dress was now blood scarlet with patches of lavender shinning through. Her white hair, half soaked in crimson blood, fell wildly over her shoulders.

Inu-Yasha flexed his claws taking an offensive stance. The girl mimicked the movement raising two large fuzzy ears atop her head into an attention position. Inu-Yasha drew the Tetsusaiga without breaking his warning growl.

"I see you've been awakened." The girl sighed.

Inu-Yasha snarled right back "I see you're still alive."

The girl smiled raising her arms to the sides with a brief, "Looks like I'm not the only one who's hard to kill."

Inu-Yasha stared her down; the village was empty and by all means… dead.

The thing that bothered Inu-Yasha most was that she was the one covered in the blood of humans. She had always loved humans. Inu-Yasha couldn't believe his own eyes. "Why are you covered in human blood?" He questioned in a steady low voice.

The girl thought about the question for a moment then glanced down at her hands. "That's none of your damn business." She snapped back realizing he wanted an answer.

Inu-Yasha began his growl again.

The girl stood calmly turned her head slightly to the side and KEH-ed.

This caught everyone's attention. In all their lives, they had only heard Inu-Yasha do that. The girl followed it by a challenge. "Put that sword away and fight me like the dog you are."

Inu-Yasha's growl cracked and he forged a smile putting the Tetsusaiga away.

"Gladly." Inu-Yasha commented as he cracked his claws. He had to find out just how she had survived.

She bound at Inu-Yasha in a flash.

Inu-Yasha had leapt out of the way just in time for the girl demon to slide past Kagome nearly knocking her over.

Inu-Yasha turned and bound back to Kagome in an instant.

Kagome hadn't even noticed that the fight had started.

Inu-Yasha stood in front of the young miko and offered himself as target to move the fight father from his friends.

The female demon did not reject such an opportunity. She had tackled Inu-Yasha at once and they began to roll on the ground.

Their growls were getting louder and more vicious. They bound apart landed a few meters from each other before racing back at each other.

The girl circled Inu-Yasha licking him sloppily on the cheek.

Inu-Yasha landed another few feet from the other demon this time wiping the slobber from his face with the sleeve of his hatori. Inu-Yasha looked pretty disgusted with the whole thing but the other demon just smirked.

At the smirk, Inu-Yasha lost his self-control and charged at the demon.

She was fast for her petite body size. She easily ducked out of the way and landed on Inu-Yasha's back. She nipped his ear with her teeth.

Before she knew it, Inu-Yasha spun around slamming his red sleeve into her face.

She started to fall to the ground trying to shake off the blow.

Inu-Yasha, however, whipped around behind her and clamped his fangs into the back of her neck.

They both then tumbled from the sky landing roughly on the ground with the female demon on all fours and Inu-Yasha lying over her holding her by the scruff of her neck.

The girl shifted her weight trying to roll out of the hold, but Inu-Yasha had a death-grip on her neck.

She lifted her left hand and took a swipe over her right shoulder thinking he would loosen his grip for a moment.

Instead Inu-Yasha just clapped down tighter on her neck releasing the growl that had been building in his chest.

The dainty demon let out a small yelp and ceased to struggle against Inu-Yasha's hold.

After a minute, Inu-Yasha stopped growling and released his grip. She did not move from the position he had put her in.

Inu-Yasha stood up and folded his hands underneath his hatori sleeves. The girl slowly stood up showing Inu-Yasha the dominance he had rightfully earned.

Inu-Yasha stood completely focused on her actions. In that moment, no one else existed.

The girl slowly raised her face to meet his then her eyes to meet his chest. She noticed the blood that ran down his neck. The scratches she had given him. The scratches looked painful and he was loosing a lot of blood from them.

The girl slowly moved closer to Inu-Yasha, hands limply at her sides. Then she carefully moved his hair from the wound and licked it to stop the bleeding. Inu-Yasha became tenser when she touched him but relaxed at her effort for affection. Inu-Yasha's eyes softened and his ears drooped into a more relaxed position.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome stated in shock. She realized he had forgotten she was there, forgotten she was watching him. Kagome felt hurt at Inu-Yasha's change in the presence of this affection, but more angered at the female demon for flirting with Inu-Yasha in the first place.

Kagome's anger was growing through her shock. She may not have known what was going on but this demon was licking her man's neck, what else did she need to know.

At the sound of his name from Kagome's soft voice, Inu-Yasha's ears perked up and his head whirled around to see if Kagome was in danger. She stood there with her mouth open and eyes as wide as he'd ever possibly seen them. He recognized the hurt in her eyes and the tears welling up behind them. He knew there was nothing he could do to change her feelings on this matter.

The girl demon that stood in front of him noticed his awareness of this human girl so she huffed slightly directing Inu-Yasha's attention back to her. Inu-Yasha's eyes locked with her as a slight grin crept across her face. Inu-Yasha diverted his eyes to the ground as he tried not to fess up to her implication. She, however, followed his gaze with her face not breaking their eye contact. Finally Inu-Yasha sighed with a 'feh.' The girl demon smiled with a pleased 'hump' to herself. Inu-Yasha retaliated with a brief warning growl. The girl consciously took a step backward giving the dog demon his space.

Out of nowhere, two small human children raced up to the girl demon. The girl demon bent down, quickly inspecting the two children. One boy was a little bruised but otherwise unhurt; the other had a bloody arm but hid both arms behind his back with a smile. The demon nodded then motioned for the two children to leave.

She stood up and smiled over her shoulder at Inu-Yasha with her violet eyes and crystal fangs. Glancing over her shoulder, she locked eyes with Inu-Yasha before following the two children into the woods.

Inu-Yasha slowly began to trail behind her stopping only once at the edge of the woods when he spun around staring at Kagome dead in the eyes.

Then Inu-Yasha spoke, "Well…you comin' or not?"

The invitation rattled Kagome, she responded almost silently before racing to catch up with him though she was well aware that Inu-Yasha had heard her comment. "I didn't know I was invited."

The others silently tagged along behind.

The girl walked slowly so she was easy to catch up to. Once caught the girl only increased her pace enough to keep the humans from meandering. Inu-Yasha kept glancing around. Kagome could sense that Inu-Yasha didn't completely trust this demon but they had struck some kind of an understanding. Two elder demons fell out of the trees.

One of the demons was clearly a cat demon. Her white tiger features were so pronounced that Inu-Yasha didn't even jump when she fell from the branches above. The other demon was much more human in appearance, but had dull gray feathers wings covering its wings that ran most of the length of his body.

The three strange demons stood staring at each other for a moment before the bird and cat demon stepped to the sides to allow the group to pass between them.

Inu-Yasha walked silently and in step behind the demon that looked like him. Kagome waited until they reached a small clearing before she started asking Inu-Yasha an endless list of questions, which he did not answer.

The demon that led them here leapt onto a low branch of a nearby tree, while Inu-Yasha followed her lead. Inu-Yasha sat on a branch that was only a few feet to the side of her. He had so many questions. The girl recognized his curiosity and beckoned for him to follow her into the treetops.

Inu-Yasha caught a glance at the moon then the look in her eyes.

"I'm glad you are awake again." She started sincerely.

"I'm glad you're not dead." Inu-Yasha compared before questioning her.

"Why did you leave before?"

"I left because of Sesshoumaru. He never would've stopped hunting me."

"So what…he hunts me."

"But you're different. We have different powers, Inu-Yasha and though your demon side is stronger than mine, I have had an extra…50 years, is it, that you were stuck to that tree…to develop my miko powers. I know how to access my powers and with powers as special as mine I am always being hunted in one form or another."

"Is that why you're covered in human blood?"

"Part of it, yes. All the towns in the immediate area are hanyou towns. The tiny town that was completely destroyed served as my human home. A demon came looking for me and when it couldn't find me, it decided to destroy the village as a warning. I got there in time to save only two of the children. I was covered in the blood of my fallen comrades as I slay the demon and it disappeared. That's when you showed up."

"So… you didn't want to kill me?"

The demon giggled in response. "We don't kill one of our own."

Confused as he was, Inu-Yasha continued to ask a question for every question she asked of him.

Quite satisfied with the answers he received, he decided to get some sleep and find out exactly what her powers could do tomorrow. He leapt down to Kagome whom was worried sick about him. Shippo had found other demonic children to play with one was a kitten, another a squirrel, and a third a rabbit. Sango and Miroku lay against the base of a nearby tree. Inu-Yasha landed gently on the ground in front of his crew.

Sango and Miroku looked at him with an acquired curiosity while Kagome ran to him.

"We are welcome to stay here for the night." Inu-Yasha spoke as if to say that he had already made up his mind and they were staying.

Kagome just stared at Inu-Yasha with large puppy like eyes. She didn't want him to leave her again.

The girl demon jumped out of the tree landing near Inu-Yasha. "There is a river… up the way," She said pointing her claws into the deep forest. "It's not far. I know humans value cleanliness, why…I have no idea."

Inu-Yasha smiled at her and nodded his thanks.

With Inu-Yasha's gratitude, the female demon grabbed Inu-Yasha's hand. "But you are also getting a bath."

Inu-Yasha tried to object but she wouldn't hear of it. "Inu-Yasha, you're covered in blood and…" She sniffed him loudly to emphasize her point. "…You're beginning to stink."

Inu-Yasha shrunk his head back at her accusation. Inu-Yasha's denial and defiance lead to talk more.

"Lord, You stink. I don't know how those humans could stand to be around you. Even with their dull sense of smell, they can smell you. Why don't you bathe on a regular basis? Do I have to throw you in the water? You can't expect to be cleaned by the rain. Come on Inu-Yasha, Both you and I need a bath."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. _This bitch was dragging Inu-Yasha down to bathe WITH her. Why isn't Inu-Yasha stopping this?_


	2. Moonlit Secrets

_Chapter Two: Moonlit Secrets_

"Bitch… Let me go." Inu-Yasha flailed.

"Inu-Yasha, I have a name." The girl repeated before shoving him over the edge.

The girl demon had drug Inu-Yasha down to the water before pushing him in and jumping in herself. She bathed quietly on the other side of the stream with her back toward him. He felt kind of sorry that she had had to drag him the whole way.

"I'm sorry." Inu-Yasha spoke quietly.

"For what?" the girl demon answered.

"For well… I'm sorry that you had to drag me down here."

"Are feeling alright?" The girl asked with confusion glancing at him over her shoulder. She wasn't quite sure why he was apologizing; any other hanyou was just as ornery as Inu-Yasha had been when she dragged them down to the river.

"Fine." Inu-Yasha stated.

Inu-Yasha's wonder soon got the better of him. "How long have you been living like this, Kiame?"

She thought about his question before answering. "All my life, I guess."

"If it's not to much to ask… I've always thought you were dead. What happened that night? How did you survive?"

She turned to face him with his questions. "I don't remember all of it." She confessed. "We had been playing and Sesshoumaru showed up. He looked at me then stared attacking. I tried to use my powers on him, but he was just too strong. He wanted me suffer so he left me to die. I can't really blame him. To brother, we are just mere insects that deserve to be squashed. Shadow saved my life that night. Course, you haven't met her yet. She's my best friend. I don't remember much right after that, but Shadow and I have been building a new, protected lifestyle for hanyous. When I went back to find you and ask you if you wanted to join us…you were pinned to a tree by a sacred arrow. I waited till my human night and asked a young woman in the village about you. She said that her elder sister had pinned you there with the last of her will in order to stop you from the chaos you brought to the land. She said that the only way you could be awakened again was if a miko took pity on you and freed you from your slumber. I take it that the miko is the funny looking girl you travel with."

"Yeah." Inu-Yasha answered almost afraid of what the answer would bring. Kagome was a VERY powerful miko, even if she didn't realize it.

The two were standing about a foot away from each other. They were facing each other and Inu-Yasha was moving closer to her. Kagome peered from nearby bushes. _That bitch is seducing him! Who the hell does she think she is?_ Kagome breathed quick breathes in annoyance as the girl reached her hand from the water and brushed back Inu-Yasha's hair on his right side with her dainty claws.

"How's your wound?" She asked apologetically. "I didn't mean to…"

"I know" Inu-Yasha finished for her. "It's fine."

"Let me see. Maybe there's an herb around here to speed your healing. After all, it is my fault." She moved Inu-Yasha's hair out of the way. "You're healed. Well isn't that something. …Is it sore?"

Inu-Yasha tried to hide the fact that it was still sore, but she picked up on his injury. He flinched slightly as she touched his neck.

"I can help that." She spoke diverting her eyes letting Inu-Yasha know she wouldn't force her help upon him.

Inu-Yasha smiled slightly. "That's okay. I'll be healed by morning."

"Pity. There's something I wanted to show you tonight."

Her secret caught Inu-Yasha's attention. His eyes grew wide with curiosity. "What?" He didn't like being kept in the dark.

"It's complicated. In a nutshell, we have found a way for hanyous to safely access their demon sides. I want to show you, but you can't be hurt or you might lose control."

The second half of her message though soft and gentle seemed to be a harsh warning. He knew all to well that he would become a monster if he lost control. "Then help me." He whispered.

"Really?" She asked looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah." He confirmed softly with a slight smile.

The female demon moved behind Inu-Yasha placing her hands between his shoulders and neck.

She reached her teeth up to the back of his neck and bit him. Kagome covered her mouth. _What the hell is she doing?_

The female demon released her bite and began to massage Inu-Yasha's neck. Inu-Yasha didn't make a defensive move at her bite nor did he stop her touch.

Inu-Yasha dropped his head down to the front allowing his ears to droop to the sides. _He's enjoying this? I don't believe him!_

Kagome then stared at the female demon. She stayed alert but showed the same relaxed qualities that Inu-Yasha displayed. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. The sight was too much for her.

Tears streamed down her face.

Then she realized that Inu-Yasha always knew when she was crying so she crept away before Inu-Yasha could smell her tears.

The massage session was short, but effective. Inu-Yasha thanked her for her kindness then he left the bath.

"Oh Inu-Yasha, when the moonlight illuminates the place where your friends camp, then we will precede, no sooner."

Inu-Yasha nodded. She had shown him so much already. Knowing that she was still alive and that she was a leader of such a large pack was extraordinary. Finding out that the thing he desired most might be within his reach was too tempting to turn down.

He went to find the others. _If this didn't work the way it was suppose to, then he wanted this friends to be the ones to put him down, particularly Sango and Miroku; He knew all to well that Kagome couldn't kill him without dying herself._

Kagome walked back into camp.

Everyone stopped what he or she was doing and went to console Kagome.

Kagome made her way over to the tree Miroku and Sango were lounging under and sat down near them. She wanted to complain and sit Inu-Yasha for his actions but she knew that that would only drive him further away. Kagome didn't know what to do.

She pulled her legs up and dropped her head on her knees continuing her crying session.

"Oi" Inu-Yasha stated as he walked into camp. "Kagome, why are crying?"

Kagome curled up in a tighter ball refusing to acknowledge that Inu-Yasha was concerned about her.

Inu-Yasha stopped in front of her, hands folded beneath his hatori. "Kagome, It's no use trying to hide. I'm a demon remember? I can smell your blood, your sweat, even your tears."

"Leave me alone… you… you… two-timer!"

_Two-timer? What the hell is she talking about?_ "Kagome? What's this about?"

"Don't play dumb Inu-Yasha! I saw you. I saw you at the bath with that… that bitch!" Inu-Yasha smiled and giggled to himself.

"Your jealousy is misplaced. You have nothing to worry about. Yes. She is a half dog demon, but so am I."

Sango stared at Inu-Yasha. Something was different about him since his return. Inu-Yasha's attitude was forever changing so she'd given up on trying to understand that, but something was different; what was it?

Miroku happened to notice it too.

The uncomfortable nature of the two of them sent worry into each other.

Sango stood up in front of Inu-Yasha, she finally figured it out; Inu-Yasha's eyes were larger than they should have been. Moonlight flooded the camp and Inu-Yasha's eyes were as wide as they should have been in utter darkness. "It's your eyes." Sango stated under her breathe staring into Inu-Yasha's face.

Miroku jumped right in. "Inu-Yasha, are you drugged?"

Inu-Yasha stared at the two in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Sango decided that if he had been drugged then he might not understand their questioning. "Doesn't it seem bright out here to you?"

"What…Why?"

Miroku knew by this point that Inu-Yasha didn't realize that his eyes were much more dilated than they should have been. "Answer the question Inu-Yasha."

"A little. Why?" Inu-Yasha's mood may have been becoming fouler but his body still remained completely relaxed.

"Inu-Yasha," Sango started, "we want to know what happened to you. Can you tell us everything that happened to you since you left us with that girl demon?"

"We took a bath. Honestly, I think you guys are the ones that should be interrogated."

Miroku cornered Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha, we need to know what happened to you while you were there."

"Nothing. We bathed, we talked and she… gave me…a…massage." Inu-Yasha diverted his face with a slight blush creeping over it. His embarrassment only infuriated Kagome.

"A massage?" She burst out. "She touched you, and bit you and…and rubbed you." Kagome began to shake. "And you… enjoyed it!"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other confused. Sango was the first to question what they were thinking. "Inu-Yasha, Where exactly did she bite you?"

"Tell them Inu-Yasha," Kagome burst out again. "She bit you on the back of your neck. Is that what turns you on?"

Miroku questioned next ignoring Kagome's jealous outburst. "The back of the neck?"

Inu-Yasha looked curiously at Miroku before giving a brief nod.

Miroku continued his questioning without diverting his eyes from Inu-Yasha.

"Kagome, did Inu-Yasha pull back from her fangs?"

Kagome shook her head. She didn't know what that would have to do with anything.

"Ah." Miroku concluded.

"What?" Sango questioned.

"Her bite must have flooded Inu-Yasha's system with painkillers. It's not surprising actually. Mother animals pick up their young by the scruff on the back of their necks to silence them when danger is near. The painkillers that flood their systems allowing the mother to transport her young to a safer place without a problem."

Miroku then diverted his attention from the group in general to Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha, were you in pain?"

Inu-Yasha diverted his gaze from theirs. He had never been one to admit pain and it really hadn't been that bad. "My shoulder was a little sore." Inu-Yasha stated rotating his shoulder as if working out the kinks.

"Ah." Miroku concluded quite proud of himself.

"Inu-Yasha!" They heard a feminine voice call. "It's time."

Inu-Yasha nodded then turned to Sango and Miroku. "We're going to try something. If I lose control, I want you to kill me."

Shock flushed through all their faces. _What the hell was he going to try?_

"Inu-Yasha!" The voice called again. "Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming." Inu-Yasha responded strolling over to where the female demon stood.

He stood face to face with her. She started talking. "Before we begin I must ask you a question."

Inu-Yasha nodded as the others still stood in shock. Miroku and Sango didn't like the fact that they didn't know exactly what Inu-Yasha was going to do.

The female demon started her interrogation of Inu-Yasha. "The answer to this question will determine if the offer from before is possible of you. Do you understand?"

Inu-Yasha nodded.

"Inu-Yasha, do you like being a hanyou?"

Something in the question sent a pain to Kagome's stomach. Kagome began breathing fast. She couldn't catch her breath. "Inu-Yasha!" She called out as a warning to him. Inu-Yasha turned to see Kagome. _With all they had been through Inu-Yasha still craved the power of a full demon, but he had come to accept that the power of a full demon would drive him away from his friends, it would drive him away from Kagome and that was unacceptable._

"Yes." Inu-Yasha stated.

She continued, "Come spirits, gather 'round as we invite Inu-Yasha to our hanyou order. Inu-Yasha has claimed to like being a hanyou. He has befriended both humans and demons alike. Inu-Yasha has done what few of us strive to do. …Inu-Yasha, I give you this to show your demon side that power is earned through honor not greed."

She reached up to her own neck pulling free the blue teardrop jewel that hung from a single cord. Then she turned it around and placed her necklace around Inu-Yasha's neck.

"The moonlight will guide us." She concluded her speech turning her head to where the moonlight shown down through the trees.

The edge of the moonlight sent a strange sensation through Inu-Yasha. It was pleasant but unpleasant at the same time. He felt his demon blood taking over his body, but the jewel she had placed around his neck was suppressing the demonic aurora from taking full control. Inu-Yasha's claws lengthened as he stood there.

Kagome gasped. Inu-Yasha was changing. He had ducked his head down, but she could still see the demonic purple stripes emerging on his pale half-shaded face.

Miroku and Sango grabbed their weapons. They weren't sure exactly what was going on, but Inu-Yasha's words kept coming back to them… _'If I lose control, I want you to kill me.'_

Without thinking Kagome ran to Inu-Yasha and fell into his arms. Inu-Yasha held her then loosened his hold staring down at his claws.

"I'm alright." He etched out.

Kagome pulled back from him a little confused. She looked up into his face. His face may have been scarred with the purple stripe, but his eyes remained their loving golden luster. In that instant, he resembled his brother. Sesshoumaru's hair was finely combed and he had two stripes instead of one, but an almost perfect match. Kagome reached her hand up into Inu-Yasha's hair brushing a small portion of it back to get a better look at him. In brushing his hair back she felt something she had never felt before. She pushed his hair out of the way and felt again. It was an ear! He had true demonic ears! He had all the demonic features and hadn't lost control… at least not yet.


	3. Weapons of War

Chapter Three: Weapons of War 

Inu-Yasha was a little stunned by her touch. He hadn't expected to feel her hand graze across his ear. Even though his senses were heightened, he still didn't know what she was thinking and that was annoying him.

"I'm okay." He repeated softly for Kagome's ears to hear.

Kagome exploded.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? First you fight this bitch; then you befriend her. Next you bath with her; then you tell me there's nothing to worry about. Now you turn into a demon and tell me you're okay. **I don't know what to do with you, Inu-Yasha!** You're gonna kill me. I can't take this. What the hell are you thinking? I've never seen you take to anyone so quickly. Who the hell does she think she is? …"

Inu-Yasha's sudden growl shut her up.

"Are you growling at me?" Kagome yelled back furiously.

Miroku and Sango had never seen Kagome face off against Inu-Yasha like this. She had no fear of him.

Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome by the arm jerking her to the side.

"You know nothing!" He barked out.

With Inu-Yasha's sudden aggression towards her, Kagome shut her mouth, but not for long. "Then talk to me, Damn it."

Inu-Yasha growled at her again; he suddenly stopped spinning his head to the side. He heard something but he didn't like the aurora that was coming from where the noise emanated from.

The gray bird hanyou that had greeted them when they entered the area bound up to the girl demon and bowed addressing her. She bowed in return. He whispered his business for only the demons to hear. "Kagura has returned."

Inu-Yasha stared at the girl demon in disbelief. "Kagura? Kagura has returned…that means she's been here before? What kind of deal are you making with her? She works for Naraku or haven't you noticed?"

"She's here to answer my offer. …The jewel in exchange for her freedom."

"Freedom? From what?"

She glanced at Inu-Yasha almost mocking his stupidity.

"Naraku."

With that the female demon bound off into the woods. Inu-Yasha threw Kagome upon onto his back then started after her. Sango and Miroku raced after Inu-Yasha with their weapons; they weren't sure if they were going to need them or whom they'd have to use them against.

Inu-Yasha realized when Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck protectively that her scent had changed. She was afraid. She seemed afraid of losing him. Kagome may have been angered at Inu-Yasha, but she knew Kagura's appearance would take everyone's full attention. Inu-Yasha certainly didn't take her stubborn yet curious nature seriously since he knew it was only concern.

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome started, "I'm sorry…"

She had felt bad for yelling at him in her jealousy. Actually she was afraid that Inu-Yasha had picked up on just how jealous she really was, but she was glad she hadn't sat him. Apologizing, for the sit would be much harder.

"Why are you apologizing?" Inu-Yasha asked over his shoulder.

"…For yelling at you. Who you like and don't like is none of my business."

"…Like? Kagome what are you talking about?"

"Are you really that dense?"

Inu-Yasha growled at Kagome in response. Kagome felt the growl force its way into her own chest. "Kagome, are you jealous?"

"NO!" Kagome denied. She knew full well that Inu-Yasha had probably picked up on the fact that she was lying. She was thinking of how to ask him when she decided that just asking would be most effective. "Inu-Yasha… Who… Who is she?" The question threw Inu-Yasha off guard. _Kagome was jealous of her?_

"My sister." He answered.

Kagome felt stupid, stupid for not knowing who she was, stupid for not seeing the resemblance sooner, stupid for being so jealous.

"Sister?" Kagome finally etched out.

Inu-Yasha nodded.

"When we were little, mom had arranged for us to meet. Her mother died when she was born. She had been living in the forests and was doing quite well for herself. She was a little older than I was but a real sucker for humans. During our play…date, Sesshoumaru showed up. To him we were scum. He wanted us dead, but if he was caught with our blood on his hands then…well…"

Kagome could see that this hurt to talk about. He seemed to be more chocked up talking about the girl than Kikyo. Kagome decided to change the mood. "What's her name?"

"Kiame." Inu-Yasha answered.

"…So …she's a hanyou too?"

"Yeah." Inu-Yasha answered almost nostalgic.

"I thought there was only you and Sesshoumaru."

"Well we were so young when he attacked her that… well you have to understand that there are more important things than remembering weak demons."

"So you chose to forget?"

Inu-Yasha slowed his pacing.

His slowed pace answered more than just her question so Kagome wrapped her arms securely around his neck. Her 'death' had practically ripped him apart. It wasn't that he just forgot; he chose to forget. He didn't want to remember.

Before long Sango and Miroku had caught up to them. They all stopped in a clearing, in the bright moonlight. The wind was stronger here. Kagome knew before she dismounted Inu-Yasha's back that Kagura was waiting for them.

Kagura stood up with a little shock impressioned upon her face. She stared at Inu-Yasha. Kagura's look upset Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha growled pushing Kagome back away from danger. Inu-Yasha started to charge then fell over backwards.

He'd hit something.

"Kagome, What the hell was that for?" Inu-Yasha yelled. She might have killed his only chance to get Kagura.

Kagome looked confused.

"I did it, Inu-Yasha." A feminine voice rang out.

Inu-Yasha stood face to face with her as she ignored him. The female dog demon, which resembled Inu-Yasha, stepped through the barrier picking up her dagger on the way through. Two other hanyou-demons followed closely behind Kiame. They had been the near her since she returned from the village. Kagome concluded that the hanyous were probably her bodyguards; not that she needed them.

"Speak" The female dog demon barked out.

"I accept." Kagura stated degrading. _She'd originally come to decline the offer, but Inu-Yasha's transformation had changed her mind. If the young bitch could increase Inu-Yasha's power then there was still hope that Naraku could be defeated and she could be free_.

"Very well." The dog demon relied unfazed. She beckoned with her claws for one of her 'guards' to step forward.

One of the guards handed her a small red stone. She pulled out a dagger from the sheath on the side of her leg; with the dagger glowing, she stabbed the stone. She removed the dagger holding it down by her side. A small liquid seeped out of the stone almost as if it was bleeding. The drop fell free landing on the ground. Next the dog demon bent down and picked it up. A small familiar glowing ring appeared and transformed into a rosary. The girl threw the rosary at Kagura.

Kagura just stood there as the rosary took hold of her. The female dog demon nodded. Then Kagura pull a feather from her hair and with a quick blast of wind, she was gone.

"Why the hell did you let her get away?" Inu-Yasha bellowed out.

"I know this may be tough for you to understand Inu-Yasha, but she craves her freedom more than anything else. Whether she fails or succeeds, Naraku will be destroyed."

"It's not that easy." Inu-Yasha barked out thinking from personal experience.

"Inu-Yasha, the only way my plan will fail is if Naraku frees her of his own free will."

Inu-Yasha stared at her disconcertingly.

"She will return to Naraku's castle before the sunsets."

"And how do you know that?"

"It's not that far from here."

"What…?"

"You can't tell me you can't sense it."

Inu-Yasha diverted his eyes from her a little ashamed.

"Uh…" she moaned as she rolled her eyes, "stand still."

The female demon slowly approached Inu-Yasha. She carefully brushed his hair back from the side of his neck with her perfect claws.

Kagome began to have flashbacks of the waterhole where Inu-Yasha had dropped his head and dropped his ears at her touch. Something about the closeness of this bitch with her Inu-Yasha unnerved her.

The demon pulled her lips back to a snarl position revealing her diamond fangs. She then sank them into Inu-Yasha's neck and clamped down.

Inu-Yasha yelped in pain. _That hurt!_ He clinched his teeth as pain seared through his body. Inu-Yasha steadied a small consistent growl. He wanted to pull away or fight back, but somehow his soft growl had turned into small whimpers.

Kagome's worry had turned to fear. The female demon wasn't releasing her hold on Inu-Yasha's neck.

Inu-Yasha's eyes suddenly flew open from their half conscious state and a large growl proclaimed itself.

The female demon kept her jaws clamped tightly on his neck.

His growl calmed as he slipped into unconsciousness.

She released Inu-Yasha's neck only when he collapsed in her hold leaving his limp body to fall heavily to the ground.

Kagome consequently rushed to his side.

"What did you do to him?" Sango demanded raising her weapon.

"He'll be fine in an hour or two." The demon defended.

"Inu-Yasha's never been one to give in that easily…" Miroku started.

He stopped when he realized that the female demon had no interest in Inu-Yasha or them. Kagome coddled Inu-Yasha's head as she waited for him to regain consciousness.

Inu-Yasha woke slowly not immediately jumping up as he could have. Still in his demon form, Inu-Yasha seemed more human than demon. He lay quietly in Kagome's hold, lightly closing his eyes as her fingers combed through his wild bangs and stroked his forehead. Kagome forgot how comfortable he was around her until he began to growl when anyone else dared to approach them.

Inu-Yasha rolled over onto all fours then backed into a squatting position. Kagome reached her hand to his face. He nuzzled her hand slightly at her touch.

A bright blast of moonlight diverted Inu-Yasha's attention from Kagome's tender touch. Kagome brushed his hair back causing Inu-Yasha to nuzzle her hand again. Then it happened.

A bright light emanated from Inu-Yasha. The light reminded Kagome of the light from the end of Inu-Yasha's human nights when his demonic powers returned. Kagome felt Inu-Yasha's face disappear to a mass of hair. Blinded and confused all Kagome could do was wait till the demonic light faded. And it did. When the light faded a dog sat in front of her, eye to eye.

The dog was mostly white stricken by a purple nose and a purple strip on each cheek. Two large ears were only partly hidden by a white fluff of bangs that hung low into its golden eyes. If not for the rosary that still hung around its neck Kagome would have never guessed that this was Inu-Yasha.

Four huge black paws and a black underscore to his large tail contrasted the purple moonlit highlight of the white fur. Inu-Yasha spun in a circle ears at the alert. He had obviously heard something. The girl demon fell from a nearby tree. Inu-Yasha circled Kagome and nuzzled his head against her. He was large for a dog. With Kagome kneeling, Inu-Yasha stood just high enough to nuzzle her face without any effort.

Inu-Yasha then sat down next to Kagome. Kagome and Inu-Yasha sat about the same height. From the back, except for the tail, Inu-Yasha looked exactly as he always did. Inu-Yasha lowered his head and whimpered. Kagome knew that Inu-Yasha knew something was different.

The female demon transformed in and out of a dog as she passed through the moonlight making her way closer to Inu-Yasha. She stopped a few feet away and knelt down.

Inu-Yasha slowly crept over to her.

Once in her range of touch, she stroked Inu-Yasha's cheek and petted him. "Since you are not a pure demon," she stated, "some of your human characteristics still remain… like your black hair and your human emotion."

"Is that Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked. Kagome stood and nodded with a brief yet pleased noise. "He looks so young." Sango stated. Kagome stared at Inu-Yasha. He did look young. She had forgotten just how young he really was. The oversized ears, giant paws, and overly proportioned tail gave away the youth behind his rough exterior. "That's because he is." Kagome replied in a daze without diverting her attention from Inu-Yasha's new form. 


	4. DogDemons

Chapter Four: Dog-Demons 

"Don't worry, Inu-Yasha. This is only temporary." The female demon said softly while stroking him.

Inu-Yasha turned back to Kagome. Kagome could tell that Inu-Yasha was a little embarrassed with the whole situation. After all, he couldn't change back when he wanted to; he had no control. He lowered his head, drooping his ears. The pup let out a small whimper as his eyes caught Kagome's.

Kagome smiled. "Well…I think you're cute. You know how much I like your ears."

Inu-Yasha growled briefly at the comment. He then sat and stuck his nose up.

"Inu-Yasha, why can't you just accept the fact that I like your ears?"

Inu-Yasha growled again.

"Fine then that's the last time I pay you a compliment!"

Inu-Yasha growled louder as if he didn't want her say in the first place. Somehow Kagome got the jest of that growl and was stunned.

"Inu-Yasha! That was uncalled for! …Sit."

Inu-Yasha fell to the ground. He continued to growl…_Damn I forgot about this stupid thing. _With that thought, Inu-Yasha began to knaw on the rosary.

"Now Inu-Yasha you know that that thing won't come off that way."

Inu-Yasha briefly growled at her showing his enlarged and quite sharp canine teeth before lying down in the soft grass with his back to her.

"Oh Inu-Yasha, I'm sorry."

Inu-Yasha huffed.

"Kiame…" Kagome asked to be sure that was her name.

"Yes young miko?"

Kagome was a bit startled that she knew she was a miko but in any case was glad that they were at least on speaking terms.

"Kiame…This isn't permanent, is it?"

"Course not young miko."

"My name's Kagome."

"A strange name…"

Kagome met the accusation with a smile.

Inu-Yasha growled briefly breaking the moment and reminding Kagome of his current condition.

Inu-Yasha's brief growl at Kagome suddenly changed into a full-fledged roar that was angered not simply annoyed.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome whispered.

Inu-Yasha stood up and raced toward Kagome. When Inu-Yasha entered the shadows in the moonlight, he transformed back into his human-demon form. Though Inu-Yasha stood on two legs now instead of four he didn't slow his pacing.

Sango and Miroku stepped up from their places in the shadows to protect Kagome. Raising their weapons, they were unsure if this was what Inu-Yasha meant by 'if I lose control…' The female dog demon lowered her stance to a defensive one and while on hunched over growling a deep warning. Miroku and Sango hesitated slightly ready to release their weapons and take Inu-Yasha down if he didn't stop.

Inu-Yasha slid to a stop next to Kiame who was slightly in front of Kagome. With his back to Kagome, Miroku, and Sango, Inu-Yasha froze lowering his growl to a dull hum. Dust clouded the air making the enemy even less visible. Surrounded by Miroku, Sango, and Kirara, Kagome couldn't help but wonder why Inu-Yasha suddenly looked on edge.

Inu-Yasha now stood frozen next to Kiame, both in a defensive stance and both in their human-demon forms. Inu-Yasha reached for the Tetsusaiga. When he touched it, a blast of energy repelled his hand. He stared at the Tetsusaiga for just a moment before realizing that demons can't touch the Tetsusaiga. Instead of trying to grab a hold of the Tetsusaiga, Inu-Yasha simply readied his claws. After all, his claws were more dangerous now…and he didn't have the time to play with his sword if it was going to reject him.

A short time passed where Inu-Yasha and Kiame just growled into the night. Through the light dust and the early morning fog, a figure began to emerge. The figure was tall and thin. Kagome was wondering who this figure was and how it could send such a tense change through Inu-Yasha.

Sango clutched her boomerang tighter as she recognized the figure. Miroku dropped his guard a little realizing that this demon was too smart to fight them and too strong to care. Kirara began growling at him moving closer to Sango so that she would be ready for battle if Sango asked it of her.

The figure moved closer halting only a few feet from Inu-Yasha and Kiame. "Inu-Yasha…" The demon began unsure of what he was seeing but carried a tone unchanging.

"Sesshoumaru." Inu-Yasha growled out.

He glared at the demon next to Inu-Yasha.

She smirked before answering his look. "Brother."

Miroku and Sango stood in shock both thinking the same thing… _Did she call him, brother? That would make her Inu-Yasha's…_

Sesshoumaru stared at Kiame with a condescending look. "Do not address me so informally, hanyou."

This is where Kiame opened her big mouth and showed that she was just as loose-lipped and stupidly brave as Inu-Yasha was. "I realize that curiosity brought you here, but you are not wanted and I must ask you to leave."

"Do not proceed to tell me where I can and cannot travel hanyou or I will finish what I started years ago."

Kiame jumped at the chance to fight Sesshoumaru but Inu-Yasha beat her to it.

"You're here for me." Inu-Yasha blurted out. "You want to know if I'm as strong as I look, don't you? Well, Let me save you the trouble… I am." Inu-Yasha smirked as he cracked his knuckles. Sesshoumaru stared Inu-Yasha down.

"Sesshoumaru," Kiame barked out, "I don't take well to threats so why don't you finish what you started. I'm stronger now and more than a match for you. I won't go down easy."

Sesshoumaru grabbed his demonic sword and took a swing at Kiame. Kiame stabbed her one of her daggers in the ground then waited for the impact. Inu-Yasha disappeared from sight.

The blast rolled right through where they had been standing. Kirara grabbed a hold of the back of Kagome's shirt in her teeth and soared out of harm's way. Sango blocked the blast with her boomerang and Miroku erected a barrier with his staff. When the blast died, the two humans made a run for it.

Kiame stood there smiling, unaffected by the attack. Sesshoumaru stood there for a moment. _So she figured out how to erect a barrier_…

Sesshoumaru suddenly spun off to the side to end up face to face with Inu-Yasha. _So he's faster now, is he?_

Sesshoumaru caught Inu-Yasha by the throat and threw him at Kiame.

_Either Kiame would drop the barrier and Inu-Yasha would fall into her or she would leave the barrier up and Inu-Yasha would smash into it. Either way Inu-Yasha would be taken out of the picture_.

When Inu-Yasha fell into the bright shine of the moonlight that now surrounded Kiame since Sesshoumaru's attack had cleared the trees, Inu-Yasha transformed. All that was seen was a white streak that bound off the barrier and darted into the woods. Kiame stood there and reclaimed her dagger consequently lowering the barrier as well. Unfazed by Sesshoumaru's threat, Kiame was wondering how long it would take Inu-Yasha to return.

As if on que the white streak appeared out of nowhere. Inu-Yasha's black legs disappeared into the darkness of the night leaving only a moving white bolt from his body. The white streak circled around sporadically. Inu-Yasha continued to appear and disappear using the debris from Sesshoumaru's earlier attack for cover. Sesshoumaru followed Inu-Yasha closely with his eyes. Losing sight of Inu-Yasha was getting annoying; Inu-Yasha's new body was built for battling like this.

When Sesshoumaru finally lost sight of Inu-Yasha behind a single tree, Inu-Yasha reversed directions and leapt at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru heard Inu-Yasha coming but was too slow on the uptake to dodge out of the way. Sideswiping the right side of Sesshoumaru's neck with his fangs, Inu-Yasha had claimed his first hit.

Blood ran down Sesshoumaru's fur as Inu-Yasha slid across the ground with his fangs dripping. Wind picked up Sesshoumaru's hair and his glowed red as he growled.

Sesshoumaru was so big compared to Inu-Yasha that he looked almost as if he could step on Inu-Yasha and squish him like a bug. Inu-Yasha was only a fourth the size Sesshoumaru was since the black underscore to Inu-Yasha's tail made Inu-Yasha appear smaller than he actually was. He was just as quick as his elder brother; course a three-legged Sesshoumaru did even the odds a little.

Kiame transformed as well. She knew that Inu-Yasha would need her help. One of the reasons that the hanyou order she had put together was so successful at surviving was that they always traveled in groups.

Kiame was a beautiful dog. She was a little bigger than Inu-Yasha, but still nowhere near the size of Sesshoumaru. Her dimensions showed her as being somewhat older than Inu-Yasha. You could tell that when they were all adults she would be nowhere near the size of the other two. Kiame was an almost iridescent silvery white that sparkled in the moonlight and her eyes contained their same violet luster. Kagome noticed that a small gem hung around her neck and wondered if that was the same jewel that she had used to transform Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha took no notice of Kiame's transformation; he was too focused on Sesshoumaru. The snarling grew the longer they stared at each other.

Kiame barked in a vicious manner. Sesshoumaru snapped at her. In that second, Inu-Yasha attacked him again.

Sesshoumaru slapped Inu-Yasha down with his tail then pinned the pup to the ground under his front paw.

Inu-Yasha struggled and whined. He bit Sesshoumaru's paw several times doing very little damage almost as if he were teething and needed something to knaw on.

Sesshoumaru decided he'd had enough and drew back his lips to show his teeth.

Inu-Yasha continued as if he could find a nerve and escape but Sesshoumaru lowered his head and clamped down his teeth.

Kagome saw Sesshoumaru's teeth clamp down. She thought that Sesshoumaru was going to bite Inu-Yasha's head off. The minute Sesshoumaru's teeth sunk into Inu-Yasha's neck, Inu-Yasha let out a sharp yelp that echoed through Kagome's mind.

Sesshoumaru moved his paw and lifted Inu-Yasha from the ground by the back of the neck. Inu-Yasha struggled futilely through the hold Sesshoumaru had on him. Sesshoumaru simply let Inu-Yasha struggle till Inu-Yasha was too tired to continue.

After a short while, Inu-Yasha went limp all except his tail, which curled up under him. Kagome would have thought the image was funny had she not known that Sesshoumaru was mere inches from sinking his teeth into Inu-Yasha's spin consequently snapping Inu-Yasha's neck in two.

Sesshoumaru snarled at Kiame rolling back his lips to show his fangs.

Kagome gasped. She didn't know what to do.

Inu-Yasha remained perfectly still.

Kiame lie down with her eyes focused on Sesshoumaru's teeth; Kiame was ready to pounce the second Sesshoumaru gave a little ease in his stance.

"SIT!" Kagome barked out over Sesshoumaru's snarl.

The rosary instantly pulled Inu-Yasha to the ground ripping him from Sesshoumaru's teeth.

When Inu-Yasha hit the ground slightly on his side, he didn't move.

A little stunned Sesshoumaru took a moment to glance down at Inu-Yasha then glare at the others.

Blood began to pool around Inu-Yasha's puppy form.

Kagome wanted to run to Inu-Yasha's side, where she belonged, but Kiame hadn't moved when Inu-Yasha fell almost as if she were waiting for Sesshoumaru to move first. Kagome began to wonder if Sesshoumaru had actually intended to hurt Inu-Yasha. After all, no blood stained Sesshoumaru's fangs before she enforced the sit.

Kiame growled as she leapt at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru bounced back from the lifeless mass at his feet.

Kiame landed between Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru where she fluffed her fur and somehow nearly doubled her size. Though still not as large as Sesshoumaru she showed that she was not about to back down.

With Kiame facing off against Sesshoumaru, Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru was too busy to care about the injured pup so she ran to him.

Inu-Yasha was still out cold. Blood covered nearly half of him; the entire lowered side of Inu-Yasha, the back of his neck, and all of his paws were soaked in his blood.

Sesshoumaru transformed back into his human form. Kiame followed his lead.

"What's wrong…" Kiame questioned, "…afraid to fight me?"

Sesshoumaru turned his back to her. "I have no desire to fight you."

Kiame would have pushed the issue had Inu-Yasha not been hurt so badly.

"Then I suggest you leave." Kiame stated.

Sesshoumaru knew they had been surrounded. Shadows bound in circles around them. He figured it was their 'friends' that had gotten way too curious for their own good. They were lucky he had no interest in pursuing this further; he would kill Inu-Yasha eventually, but not today.

Kagome placed Inu-Yasha's head in her lap then stroked his fur in a reassuring way. Sango and Miroku found cloth and bandaged the wound on Inu-Yasha's neck. When they pulled the cloth tight, Inu-Yasha whimpered then rolled up onto all fours. He appeared a bit dazed.

Sesshoumaru concluded that Inu-Yasha had been punished enough for today; what Sesshoumaru found most amusing was that the girl Inu-Yasha insists upon protecting had done it to him. Sesshoumaru then disappeared into the darkness as mysteriously as he had appeared. Before anyone knew it, Inu-Yasha growled and bound after him.

They group slowly followed. Their fastest speed was no match for Inu-Yasha in his demon pup form at full speed; even Kirara couldn't keep up with him. Soon Inu-Yasha was gone.

A roar echoed through the morning haze.

Inu-Yasha thought a second, either he could go after Sesshoumaru or kill the other demon.

A sharp scream followed the roar so Inu-Yasha diverted his course.

_Sesshoumaru would come back when he got board fighting demons that were no match for him_. Inu-Yasha reassured himself.

Inu-Yasha tracked the roar down. It had come from a fairly small village that was well hidden from the normal road. A large demon roared again as he swiped down at the humans below him.

Inu-Yasha flew through the street hoping he could get there in time. He bound under the already started attack.

As a white streak, no one took notice of his presence. Debris filled the air. The demon roared proudly as nothing was left behind.

A white streak flew out of one of the untouched alleys not directly in the path. The streak flew right through the demon and stopped on the other side.

The demon turned slowly staring at the white creature that had just injured him.

The creature was obviously hurt as well; it fell sideways catching itself and standing back up. The small dog creature growled loudly showing its teeth.

The large demon fell over. Once it hit the ground, it disappeared in demonic dust.

With a small whimper, the small white creature collapsed as well lying slightly on its side.

Sunlight began to overtake the land. Once the sunlight hit the creature, it transformed. The large black paws changed into hands and feet. The bloody white coat became black and red. But with all the changes, it did not change size. It was already the size of an average human.

After a while the people got curious about the red and black lump that lay in the street. Blood pooled around the lifeless figure. Draped by black hair, most of the injuries were hidden. The red robe that was worn was tattered and torn.

Slowly the villagers crept toward the figure. After a while, a hand began to flinch against in the soft dirt.

"Don't touch it." A warrior of the village barked out. "It's a demon."

The beaten figure slowly moved its arm enough stabilize itself as it lifted its head from the ground. Looking up into the blurry faces of the village people, it then slowly lowered its head back to the ground resuming its deep slumber.

With the warrior's order, the villagers stepped around the fallen figure, ignoring it completely.


	5. Hanyou Hunting

Chapter Five: Hanyou Hunting 

Kiame had pulled Kagome onto her back taking Inu-Yasha's place. Sango and Miroku and Shippo rode on Kirara's back. The four were impressed with the turn-around in Kagome's attitude toward the female demon. Kagome use to be afraid of her, now Kiame was just like Inu-Yasha.

"Where'd Inu-Yasha go?" Kagome questioned the demon.

"I don't know…" Kiame answered as she ran, "…His scent keeps changing."

"What do you mean his scent keeps changing?"

"Exactly what I said…his scent keeps changing. If you can track him better than you're welcome to lead the way."

Kagome lowered her head at the comment. She knew Kiame was doing her best to track him down.

"I'm sorry." Kagome apologized.

"…For what?"

"…For raising my voice to you. I know you're trying and Inu-Yasha would be just as determined in your place. I just hope that he's okay."

Kiame was stunned for a moment. The girl was quick to accuse and quick to forgive. She was rash and weird, but somehow caring and that made her care as well. "…Me too."

A wet cloth brushed against his forehead. His body ached with a dull burn. The first scent to cross his nose was aloe, not surprising really considering injured he really was. The next scent to caress his nose was lavender; the whole place smelled of it. The last scent he could define was the scent of his own blood. His ribs and neck had been bandaged in a careful way. He thought Kagome had found him and insisted on caring for him like she always did. He didn't hear a thing except a trickle of water that sounded like it came from small fountain on the other end of the room; he was glad to be somewhere safe and out of sight.

"Kagome…?" He breathed out. He wanted to look at her, to see if she had been hurt in the night's affairs. He wanted to thank her and let her know he was alright. "You didn't have to…" "Shhhhh…" A feminine voice hushed him and patted a wet cloth to his forehead.

Opening his eyes, moving his hands, or even urging out a sound proved a difficult task and yet he still attempted to sit up. The action sent a surge of pain through his body. He released a strong grunt and was gently pushed back down. It was in that instant that he knew he was in his human form for he never experienced this much pain in his hanyou form. _Great_, he thought sarcastically now lying perfectly still.

He was angered at Kiame for not telling him this little game she played would throw him into his human form. Course, she may not have known, after all, none of the other hanyous were as powerful as he was …so they would not have totally worn out their human side's control over their demonic energies.

"Two days… I just know something bad has happened to him." Kagome cried.

Miroku hugged his staff a little tighter. "You know, Kagome's right; It's not like Inu-Yasha to be gone for this long."

Kiame's blinked rapidly. "How long have you been with Inu-Yasha?"

Kagome seemed surprised by the question. She thought for a moment before responding. "I'm not sure."

"They've been together as long as I've known them." Miroku jumped in. "…And Inu-Yasha has never been away from Kagome for more than a few hours, even when they're mad at each other."

"…A few hours? You must be special to him, young miko. He's always been a 'loner.'"

Kagome lowered her gaze. She couldn't keep from thinking about Inu-Yasha.

"Uh…" Inu-Yasha moaned. He opened his eyes to see a wooden ceiling. He smelt a weak scent of lavender, aloe, and smoke. He heard someone shuffling near a crackling fire. He felt long fangs overtake his mouth. A rush of energy encouraged him to sit up.

He sat up and rubbed his forehead. Inu-Yasha felt himself calm as his eyesight dulled and teeth shrunk back. Seeing an old woman tending to a pot on the fire, Inu-Yasha was curious as to whom it was, she looked like Kiada. He was beginning to wonder how he got all the way back to Kiada's village.

"Kiada…?" Inu-Yasha asked a bit dazed and confused. The old woman turned at the sounds he made. She definitely wasn't Kiada. "I see you're awake." The old spoke while turning back to the fire. Inu-Yasha tilted his head. _She was not concerned with him, why was that? _

"Grammy, I…"

Inu-Yasha growled furiously at the new girl that entered the hut.

She faltered only momentarily before continuing. "…I brought you the herbs you asked for."

Inu-Yasha felt his cornered aggression fade as the very young female demon showed no interest in him.

The girl was young, about Shippo's age maybe a little older. She was a definitely a demon of some sort. Black hair V-ed back wildly from her forehead down the back of her neck. Her hair was a little longer than shoulder length, but it surrounded her neck loosely. She had peach-gray skin and bushy black eyebrows that encompassed and accented her magenta eyes. Two hornlike structures emerged from the sides of her forehead down the length of her face in a circular inward spiral pattern. She wore a red Kimono similar to his own but it was more shape flattering with a large butterfly bow. Such a simple creature, she had long legs and a short back that was accented by her short fluffy black tail.

Inu-Yasha sat in awe at her presence. She was pretty and young. She must have been the one caring for him. After all, she brought the old woman herbs. Inu-Yasha rolled up to his feet slowly. The girl rose only to his waist; she was just a child.

The girl approached this stranger and stood in front of him; she held out her hand for him to sit back down and that was when he noticed she had no claws. He was torn between his curiosity for this young demon and his concern for his lost friends.

"My friends…" Inu-Yasha tried to excuse himself politely, the way Kagome would have wanted him to.

"Hanyou…What is your name?" The old woman asked her back still to him.

The question stunned him. He was starting to become uncomfortable.

"Uh…Inu-Yasha."

"I think we should rest here for the day and start searching villages tomorrow." Kiame stated.

"No," Kagome burst out. "I won't sit around while Inu-Yasha is out there somewhere, hurt."

Miroku and Sango knew Kagome wouldn't go for the idea; they knew her too well. Without Inu-Yasha, Kagome was a determined mess that would never stop searching. Miroku settled the argument with a sigh and "…let's keep moving."

"…So you're Inu-Yasha, the famous brother of the Dog Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru."

"Who are you?" Inu-Yasha growled.

"Just an old woman" She answered. "The hanyou before you is Kiva. Her caretakers were killed years ago."

Inu-Yasha stared down into her innocent face.

"Sit" She commanded politely.

He cringed back at the word from her feminine voice. The moment of shock that filled his face was soon replaced by annoyed contempt. He knew Kagome would not have let him go either. He sat down on the floor near the old woman and the fire. The girl brought the herbs to him and insisted upon treating his wounds. To her surprise, Inu-Yasha didn't argue.

The old woman began to interrogate Inu-Yasha in the same manner that Kiada always did. "Who's Kagome?"

Inu-Yasha glared at her as if she had probed his mind.

"You called out that name in your sleep. She must be special to you."

"Kagome's a miko." He answered annoyed.

That answer threw the old woman. With the way the dog demon had spoken to what he had thought was this 'miko,' she was not surprised when he gave an affectionate surrender. The old woman was thinking they were more than just friends for he hadn't fought with Kiva at all when she wanted to treat his wounds. Someone had definitely softened this hanyou.

"You called me Kiada. Who's she?"

"Another miko." Inu-Yasha answered coldly.

"Is she a friend of yours?"

"Let me ask you a question, does the name Kikyo ring a bell?"

"Kikyo…" The old woman responded a little lost. "It's been almost fifty years since I've heard that name."

"Kiada is Kikyo's younger sister and Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation."

To the old woman, this news came as a slap in the face, but she didn't show it.

"Such strong mikos must have powerful allies…and if they're your friends, then they will be here soon. Kiva. When you're finished, patrol the area. If you see outsiders, invite then in."

Kiva nodded then finished the binding of Inu-Yasha's wounds. She transformed into a small crimson colored demon then left the hut leaving Inu-Yasha a little stunned …_She had no boost, how did she change?_

"I'm worried about Inu-Yasha. Where could he be?" No one wanted to acknowledge the question. They knew that something had happened to Inu-Yasha and they weren't sure if he had survived. With every hour that passed, the group became a little more depressed. It was nearing the end of the second day and there was still no sign of him. Even injured, Inu-Yasha usually limped back to the security of the group by now. Miroku and Sango were both worried about Inu-Yasha, but the group needed to rest and recover its strength.

Sango thought for a moment. The air of depression kept getting thicker. Splitting up would be harder for them, but they might find Inu-Yasha faster. "We'll split up to search for Inu-Yasha. Kiame, Kagome, head back and rally the other hanyous. We'll need all the support we can get. Miroku, Shippo, head west. Kirara and I are going east. We'll meet back here at sun-up. Everyone nodded then took off into the darkening landscape.

The creature returned. Inu-Yasha stared at her as she moved. She may have been as small as a large fox, but Inu-Yasha couldn't take his eyes off her. He had never seen a creature like her before. He somehow knew that she was almost full size in her demon form, but she looked so young. Her presence was entrancing to him. She passed behind a wall and emerged in her hanyou form.

"What are you?" Inu-Yasha asked. She thought for a minute while scratching her head. "…Human and demon like you. I don't know what my demon half is, never did." She knew he was inquiring as to what demon line she was breed from. Even though she didn't have all her answers, most of her questions now concerned him.

"What are you?"

He glanced at her surprised. She had answered his question the least he could do was answer hers.

"Dog. I'm half dog demon."

"Oh I get it. Your name…it's dog-demon."

"Keh."

"Now what's that suppose to mean."

"My father gave me this name."

"I'm sorry if I've offended you."

"Keh."

Inu-Yasha wandered outside.

"You really shouldn't go too far just yet. After all, you're still hurt."

Inu-Yasha hated the fact that she was right. "If you're worried, then come with me." Inu-Yasha's friendly nature surprised himself; a year ago he wouldn't have asked any questions and would have disappeared the first chance he got.

He was as curious about this young half demon as she was of him. He was wondering if she'd ever seen another half demon before. The look of awe that she carried around made him uncomfortable but worse was the looks he got from the villagers. They looked at him accusingly without saying a word. He was unsure of what exactly he had done. He was use to the accusing looks from being half demon, but these villagers were whispering about him. He began to growl.

"Relax. They're only talking about you because you saved us from a demon and they're not sure if they can trust an outsider, especially a demon."

Her comment confused him. "Aren't you an outsider?"

"Course I am," she replied with a giggle, "but they don't see me as a threat. I'm too little."

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked Kiame.

"Well, since we've gotten help and rest, it's time to resume our search. We're going back to your friends."

"How much farther?"

"Not far." She replied bounding ahead.

"Where are they?" Shippo asked crawling into Miroku's lap.

"They'll be back soon." Miroku reassured him.

Moments later, Kirara and Sango soared down into the camp Miroku and Shippo occupied.

"Find anything?" Sango asked.

"Actually, we found that no demons live in this forest."

"We found a few small towns hidden in the woods, but we couldn't find Inu-Yasha."

"If you found towns in the woods, then there's probably more and if our luck holds out Inu-Yasha is safe in one of them, safe and sound."

"So we keep looking …the question is…do we tell Kagome?"

"Tell me what?" Kiame and Kagome landed in the clearing.

"We found some things, but not Inu-Yasha. Did you find help?"

Kagome was wondering what they could have found that was important enough to mention but had nothing to do with Inu-Yasha. "Yeah, some other hanyous are on the look out for a stray dog demon. They'll yell when they find something."

"…We saw some small towns." Miroku hesitantly gave up the information.

Kiame looked shocked. She didn't think that they had traveled so close to those villages. "Those are mostly slayer villages. They don't mess around. If Inu-Yasha stumbled into one of those then he is already dead."

Inu-Yasha and Kiva were having a good conversation. His only problem with her was that she wouldn't stop following him around. He finally decided to settle on a roof for the night. Maybe he would see a sign from his friends; he was beginning to realize just how much he missed them. Kiva finally got board and disappeared.

He decided he would go looking for the others at first light. Sitting atop the roof, Inu-Yasha had a view of the entire town. He was starting to notice that as secluded as these people were they were still as edgy as any other he'd ever met. The people carried weapons, most of which he'd never seen before. Their weapons reminded him of Sango's. _Wait, were they slayers? Why didn't they slay him when they had the chance?_

The small creature sprung through the village. She was small and agile. Inu-Yasha was still wondering just what type of demon she was. She looked like a cross between a mountain ram and some sort of canine of course that didn't explain her red and black coloration. Inu-Yasha pulled his eyes from her free form to the forest. His friends were out there, somewhere.

A small scream and some laughing snapped him out of his trance. Inu-Yasha glided down from the roof into a back alley dimly lit by the twilight of the setting sun. He stood between Kiva and one of the villagers.

They stared at him.

"Demon" The villager hissed out.

Inu-Yasha simply cocked his head to the side.

"…Just because the others took pity on you doesn't mean we want you here. Leave before you loose your life."

Inu-Yasha had already planned on leaving but this villager was starting to anger him, especially after they'd touched Kiva. He'd never before let a threat like that go and he wasn't about to start now. He growled, warning the villager to back down.

Inu-Yasha's warning growl brought unwanted company. He was soon surrounded. He had never been one to run from a fight, but a retreat would probably have been wiser. Inu-Yasha decided if they wanted to fight him, then they were in for a beating.

"Come on." Kiame urged the group. They arrived at one village after another, searching for the missing dog demon. The villagers wanted to know why they were searching for a run-away demon. After all, a missing demon is better than a present one.

Calls to the moon caught Kiame's attention.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"They've finished searching the woods."

"And…?" Kagome asked quickly.

"…And they've found nothing. He's not in the woods."

Kiame leapt to a nearby roof and howled back.

Slapping the villagers down one by one, Inu-Yasha was distracted by the sudden howling.

One of the successful hunters of the village clocked Inu-Yasha and sent him flying.

Inu-Yasha stood up just in time to be beaten down by other warriors.

He finally leapt murderously at them and they moved out of the way of his claws. Inu-Yasha grabbed Kiva by the arm and leapt to a nearby roof.

"They'll come after us." She said.

"Shut... up." Inu-Yasha stated securely before diverting his gaze back to the moon.

The howling was short lived but Inu-Yasha got the gist of it. The group had been searching for him for days. With no luck, they were ready to give up. Inu-Yasha shrunk back. He really didn't want to degrade himself, but he was running out of options. He knew darn well that he couldn't leave Kiva to go searching for his friends; he had to bring them to him.

Inu-Yasha flattened his hanyou ears back at the idea that suddenly crossed his mind. He growled softly. He'd hardly ever barked before let alone …howled. Inu-Yasha wasn't actually sure he could do it, but he needed to do something so he swallowed his pride and clenched his teeth.

He knew how the howl was supposed to sound, but he wasn't sure if he could do it. Inu-Yasha sucked in a deep breath of air then stood perfectly still. He closed his eyes and dropped back his head. Kiva stood in shock at the sound that came from her new friend. It was low pitched like his voice, harsh and stern yet somehow gentle.

Kiame's ears perked up at the new sound that graced the sky. She could hardly hear it, but there was no mistake about it being there. Her mouth dropped slightly before curving into a smile. That was what she needed to hear.

Suddenly the howl was cut short by a sharp yelp. Kiame stood on her toes waiting for the howl to resume. After a moment of silence, Kiame soared down from the roof and grabbed Kagome's arm slinging the little miko onto her back.

Inu-Yasha had been hit by one of a hunter's weapon. Now he was pissed. His small warning growls seemed insignificant compared to his growl of rage at these pests. _They just couldn't leave him the hell alone, could they?_

Inu-Yasha growled viciously at Kiva when she tried to interfere.

She got the message immediately and backed off.

Kiame raced through the woods, past several villages that didn't even notice their presence. Kirara raced just to keep pace with Kiame, but was soon left in Kiame's dust. The little demon was quick. Miroku and Sango began to wonder if Inu-Yasha could move that fast. They'd never seen him try.

Inu-Yasha took a major beating trying not to kill the villagers, but they were leaving him with little options. Inu-Yasha retreated to the town square where he had more room to dodge them. _ If he killed one the others might back down out of fear. _The thought crossed his mind more than once. _He might have to kill one of them._ Taking one hit after another, Inu-Yasha knew he had to do something soon. Now, he could hardly stand.

Inu-Yasha growled and struck his attackers with his claws. He only injured them, but that didn't stop their attacks. Instead it backfired, they grouped together and synchronized their attacks. Inu-Yasha felt cornered and the sun finishing setting. The moon would be gone from the sky soon; this was not the best time for this battle. Inu-Yasha decided if they wouldn't leave him alone then he'd kill them before the night over took the land.

Inu-Yasha started killing one after another, mostly whomever stood up to fight him.

The group of warriors somehow snuck up on Inu-Yasha and clamped onto his arms.

As Inu-Yasha struggled he realized that his strength was failing him and he had to get away. He fought but to no avail.

The villagers watched as Inu-Yasha transformed into a mere mortal human.

Inu-Yasha tried growling but it wasn't as threatening coming from his human side.

"So you're a mere half demon. How sad." Their leader's comment really rubbed Inu-Yasha the wrong way.

"You will be dead by morning." Inu-Yasha hissed out under his breath.

"Then you will be dead tonight." The leader responded.

He then punched Inu-Yasha in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

Consequently, Inu-Yasha collapsed.

"We must hurry. Inu-Yasha's howl turned into a yelp. I have no doubt in my mind that Inu-Yasha is in trouble." Kiame pointed out.

But what worried Kagome more was that tonight was the night of the new moon so not only was Inu-Yasha in trouble, but he could easily be targeted by a demon and there was nothing they could do about it.

"Leave him alone." A voice echoed out.

Inu-Yasha heard the voice but was too weak to get up.

"I said …BACK …OFF!"

Inu-Yasha hadn't heard this tone of voice before even though he was sure it sounded familiar. He heard a stomp on the ground next to head and all he saw was bloody crimson red, before passing out.

Kiame arrived at a small village that she'd almost missed. A red demon was fighting furiously. One building after another was being destroyed. The villagers swung and swiped at the tiny demon, but it was too fast. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara quickly glided down into the village to defend it from this demon's attacks. Kagome and Kiame weren't far behind. Shippo had been left behind because he jumped off to sniff something.

The demon rammed the villagers into walls or the ground. Every hit took out at least one of the villagers. Even though bodies lined the streets, the villagers kept attacking.

The black haired demon turned her magenta gaze to the newcomers. Miroku and Sango had taken her by surprise. She barely had time to leap away. The demon didn't run nor did it initiate an attack.

Once attacked, the demon made sure you couldn't try again. She was little, but determined.

Sango and Miroku were able to hold their own against this demon; they figured it was because the demon was so young. She looked very powerful.

Kagome also decided to jump into this battle; after all, this demon was hurting villagers.

Kagome readied her bow with an arrow.

Miroku picked scrolls from his robe.

Sango knelt down to get a faster spin on her boomerang.

Kiame snapped her daggers together at the hilts to form a short double-sided sword and took a defensive position.

Miroku threw his scrolls.

Kagome released her arrow.

Sango flung her boomerang.

The weapons flew towards the crimson colored demon. Petrified the demon froze allowing the attacked to come. In a cloud of dust, a yell of pain echoed through the village.

Miroku's, Sango's and Kagome's faces fell when they saw the sight before them. Inu-Yasha fell backward onto the ground. They couldn't believe that they'd attacked him. Inu-Yasha had purposely been hit to save the other demon. He had stood in the way of their attacks and now…

Miroku dropped his staff,

Sango fell to her knees, and

Kagome rolled onto the balls of her feet ready to race to his side.

The demon bent over his body.

Kirara growled and grew.

The scared red demon glanced at Kirara then fled the scene and in a single bound was gone.


	6. Choice of Power

Chapter 6: Choice of Power 

The group had managed to move Inu-Yasha to a small hut near the edge of town.

The old woman who owned the hut spoke to them as if she trusted hanyous more than demons and humans combined. Surprisingly, she knew the group by status if not name, Sango, the last of the great slayers; Miroku, a cursed monk; Kagome, a gifted young miko; Inu-Yasha, hanyou and prince of the dog clan; and Kiame, head of the hanyou order within the wood.

Kagome was glad that the old woman hadn't mentioned that she was the carrier of the Jewel; although, she thought the woman knew that too. Kagome's thoughts didn't wander for long. Inu-Yasha was hurt and he was her first priority.

Shippo finally arrived in the town. His friends' scents were everywhere. _…Might as well wander around._ Shippo thought to himself. He smelt Inu-Yasha's human blood and knew that Kagome would be needing herbs for him at least to last him till morning.

Bandaging Inu-Yasha's wounds didn't take long at all; after all, they were use to bandaging him by now.

With Inu-Yasha safely tucked into the corner, Kagome began to question the old woman about the crimson demon.

"That hanyou…" The woman began.

Those words hit Kagome hard, no wonder Inu-Yasha was protecting her …she was just a child, a hanyou child.

"…has lived in this village for many years. She insisted upon caring for the white dog when it collapsed in the street. It saved a child and killed a vicious demon and that had been terrorizing the village. We found out later that he was a hanyou. Kiva was excited and now is completely infatuated with his presence. They spent the entire day together wandering the village. Then a few hours ago…all hell broke loose. The villagers already blame Kiva with the loss of their loved ones. With another demon hanging around, it was only a matter of time before they tried to kill Kiva again. Although that boy does got some spunk." The woman was quite happy with that last comment and went back to her cooking, ignoring the next set of questions from them.

Shippo ended up in the market and most of the villagers were giving him a death look. Shippo tried to keep his head down while he fetched various herbs. Some of the villagers were tracking him and decided that a demon didn't need to heal itself.

"Hey you, demon…drop those herbs and leave the village."

"I need to help my friend."

"You need to help no one." The villagers stated and reinforced by launching weapons at him.

Shippo took off.

"Uh…" Inu-Yasha moaned.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome exclaimed plopping down right next to him.

"…Ka…go…me?" Inu-Yasha exhaled.

"Oh Inu-Yasha, I'm so glad you're okay. We didn't mean to… I mean we didn't…"

"Uh. Kagome…" Inu-Yasha uttered.

"Yes Inu-Yasha."

"…The demon…Find her…"

"Inu-Yasha…" _He fell asleep. _Kagome thought as she ran her fingers through his dark bangs.

Kagome turned her gaze to Miroku and Sango. "We have to find that demon."

"And where do you suppose we start."

"Sango's got a point. That demon could be anywhere."

As Shippo ran through the village, he began to wonder why the villagers were chasing him. He finally got tired and ran into an alley to hide for a while. The villagers had stopped chasing him, but Shippo didn't know how long that would last. He needed to find his friends. Inu-Yasha was hurt and his friends… "Huh?" Shippo snapped to attention. A soft whimpering sound had snapped him from his thoughts.

Shippo followed the whimpering like a bread trail. For once he was glad that he was so small, while ducking through holes in fences and squeezing through small passages. Shippo finally stopped at a small hole in the end of an alley. All he could make out in the hole was a red figure in the dark shadows.

"Hello?" Shippo asked. He wanted to know if the whimpering was coming from the figure inside the hole.

The whimpering stopped and a glowing pair of red eyes stared dead into his own.

The look the figure gave to him sent chills up his spine.

Shippo fluffed his tail and stepped back. The figure scared him.

The creepy pair of eyes closed and the figure disappeared into the shadows.

Shippo wasn't sure if he should follow.

"We have to rid our village of those vial things. All the demons must be destroyed!"

"Yeah."

"We're with ya."

"Hi. My name is Shippo. What's yours? You look funny. What type of demon are you? I'm a fox. Do you live around here? I'm just passing through. Have you seen my friends? I'm looking for a miko, a slayer, a monk, a cat demon, and a female dog demon. I know they're around here somewhere. We're all looking for our friend…he's hurt. He's a dog demon too. His name is Inu-Yasha…"

Shippo only stopped talking because the demon's magenta eyes lit up when he mentioned Inu-Yasha's name. She just stared at the little demon.

Shippo waited for her to respond. When she didn't he hesitantly asked, "have you seen him?"

The demon slowly nodded her head.

Inching closer, Shippo could now see the tears in her eyes. She'd obviously been scared by something…Shippo wondered if she'd seen what happened to Inu-Yasha or if the villagers attacked her; considering the weak human scent that lingered around her, he guessed that the villagers were to blame.

"…Then help me find them." Shippo pleaded with her.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. A tear escaped her eye as she turned her head away.

Shippo wanted to stop her from leaving but he didn't know how.

She stood up to leave. She was just a bit taller than he was.

_What did Inu-Yasha see in her that he was missing? If she knew Inu-Yasha, then Inu-Yasha saw something special about her, what was it? He needed to find out._ Shippo addressed her carefully. "Did you know Inu-Yasha?"

The female demon diverted her gaze. She wasn't sure if she should answer him. "I knew him." She finally etched out with no emotion. "That was before he destroyed himself so that I would live."

Shippo's eyes sprung from his head as his mouth dropped to the ground. "He would never… Inu-Yasha wouldn't… He's not stupid enough to…"

"I know what I saw. He was attacked by a monk, a miko, and a slayer. With them were two demons, a cat and a dog. There's no way he survived."

Tears formed in Shippo's eyes. It was bad enough he lost his father, losing his closest friends hurt just as much if not more. Inu-Yasha couldn't be gone. He was the strongest of them all.

"You'd better stay close tonight little fox demon or the villagers will eat you alive."

"I don't see how you expect to find that demon when all the villagers are out to kill her."

Kagome ducked her head from the doorway. She knew Sango was right. There was nothing they could do with the villagers rampaging through the area. "Um… Inu-Yasha told me to find her. If we can't find her…" Kagome clinched her fists tightly. "…then we'll have to stop them." She concluded spinning on her heels then stomped out the door.

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other and shrugged. Sango and Kirara followed Kagome out while Miroku and Kiame stayed behind with Inu-Yasha and the old woman.

"I don't understand." Shippo etched out. He couldn't believe that the others would attack Inu-Yasha. "I don't believe it." He stated more sure of himself. Shippo shook off the thought. _They wouldn't do that at least not on purpose. _"They wouldn't." Shippo stated again. "Come on. I'll prove to you that they didn't."

"I'm not so sure, little fox. I think you'll be very disappointed if you go after them."

"I have to… I have to know what happened. Don't you care? I thought you liked him. If Inu-Yasha sacrificed himself like you say he did then you at least owe him that much."

The little demon didn't like the fact that Shippo had a point but wasn't about to argue. She did want to know. And she did feel like she owed him this simple request at the very least.

The villagers surrounded the small hut. Sango and Kagome started making a scene. Sango wanted answers about the young demon and Kagome wanted to know why they were attacking Inu-Yasha.

The crowd drew Shippo's attention. He knew he had to stay out of that group. What caught him attention was Sango's weapon flying through the air. He didn't understand why, but it had to be something since Sango was such a calm person.

Shippo snuck through the back alleys with the little demon on his tail. He had to get back to the group without being spotted by the villagers.

"Uh…" Inu-Yasha moaned.

"Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked.

"Sango hits hard. …Uh." Inu-Yasha commented sitting up while holding his ribs.

"Yeah, she sure does." Miroku stated rubbing his cheek then the back of his neck.

"Well you deserve it, you pervert."

Inu-Yasha leaned against the wall still holding his ribs; Miroku could see the pain in his face.

Shippo and the little demon, Kiva, snuck through the alleys inching their way closer to the unruly crowd. They turned a corner to see villagers standing there. The villagers raced at them, weapons in hand. Shippo and Kiva fled. Hurdling fences and sliding through holes only attracted more attention to the two fugitives.

"This way…" Kiva stated disappearing into a hole in a hut.

"Where are we?" Shippo asked.

"Somewhere safe, at least …for now."

"Who's there?" A strong voice demanded.

Shippo heard a soft growl in the dark. "Inu-Yasha?" He whispered. To him, it sounded like Inu-Yasha's normal growl, but earlier he had smelt Inu-Yasha's human blood.

"Show yourself!" The voice commanded again.

Shippo decided that hiding would do them no good. He had to find Kagome and the others. He knew where Sango was or had been. Shippo stepped from the shadows into a dimly lit room.

"Shippo?" A familiar voice asked.

"Huh?" Shippo questioned.

"I see you found your way back to us." Miroku stated stepping from the shadows.

"Inu-Yasha?" Shippo asked Miroku a little winded from running from the villagers.

"What runt?" Another familiar voice answered.

"Inu-Yasha!" Shippo cheered racing over to him.

"What is it runt?" Inu-Yasha inquired as to Shippo's mood.

"I brought a friend. Can she stay, Inu-Yasha? Please…"

"Who?" Miroku asked.

Shippo turned his attention to the darkness where a red figure stepped from the shadows.

The old woman was the first to speak. "Ah Kiva I see you're home. You remember Inu-Yasha. These are his friends."

"Some friends." Kiva replied coldly.

The young demon's comment brought a smile to Inu-Yasha's face.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Inu-Yasha nodded standing up. While trying to stand Inu-Yasha braced himself against the wall. Miroku could see the pain shooting through his face under his dark locks. Inu-Yasha shouldn't have even been able to sit up let alone get up and walk around.

"Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked.

"I'm fine." Inu-Yasha answered confidently. "Besides, the sun will be up soon."

The low hum of a growl faded. Kiame stood up. "I'll get the miko and the slayer."

"They have names." Shippo defended them.

Sango and Kagome hadn't made much progress in determining who this young demon was. No one wanted to talk.

"Miko… Slayer…" Kiame called to them.

"Yes Kiame?" Kagome answered.

"Inu-Yasha is awake and the little fox demon has brought the other demon."

"Shippo found her?" Kagome asked.

"Well Shippo is small and agile." Sango answered.

Kagome and Sango arrived at the hut as the sun was rising. Inu-Yasha was standing outside. "Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked racing to his side.

The light hit his still figure.

Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome with his soft amber eyes. "Kagome. This is Kiva." Inu-Yasha introduced them. "That's Sango and Kirara."

The little red demon smiled shyly at the young miko and young slayer. That was when Kagome noticed their similarities. Both she and Inu-Yasha wore red hatoris over the classic pants design of the Warring Era. Her face was more demonic than his, but her shy blush matched Inu-Yasha's embarrassed look. With Kiame near Inu-Yasha's side, the three almost looked like a family. Kagome felt herself blush; she was jealous.

"Inu-Yasha…" Kiame started. "Why don't you stay with us?"

"No. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and I are going to kill Naraku and reassemble the Shikon No Tama. Right Kagome?"

It took a moment for Kagome to realize that Inu-Yasha was talking to her. "Hmm!" Kagome replied with a nod.

"Then take the teardrop jewel with you."

Inu-Yasha looked at the jewel. He didn't know how to use it and even if he did he couldn't control it. After using it, he was thrust into his human form. This was not the power he yearned so badly for; besides, Kiva didn't need the jewel; maybe he didn't either.

"I don't need it." Inu-Yasha replied sternly crossing his hands beneath his hatori.

Kiame clasped her claws around the jewel. "Very well."

Kagome stared at Inu-Yasha. With all the times he'd spoken about having power from the Shikon Jewel, she'd never have expected him to turn down such a powerful item. Inu-Yasha lifted his eyebrows at her stare. Kagome caught his look and smiled at him then clasp onto his arm sinking her face into his shoulder. Inu-Yasha looked at her before becoming embarrassed. His face changed shades.

Kiame realized that this young miko was more than just an item to Inu-Yasha. She belonged to him. Somehow her strange qualities softened his rough shell. Kikyo couldn't even do that.

The group thanked the old woman before taking off. Inu-Yasha and Kiva did not leave with the group.

"Go with them." The old woman stated. "There is nothing left for you here."

The little demon stood next to Inu-Yasha contemplating leaving this place, her home.

Inu-Yasha spoke with the woman before turning to leave. The little demon did not follow. Inu-Yasha joined back up with the group as they set off. Kiame excused herself and disappeared.

"So…" Kagome inquired as to what Inu-Yasha had spoken to Kiva about.

"So what?"

"What did you two talk about?"

"I asked her to join us or Kiame and her hanyous."

"And…?"

"…and she didn't want to leave. Why are you so concerned?"

"I'm just curious."

The group stopped talking because a red dart flew through the trees and landed in front of them. Inu-Yasha cocked his head to one side. "I changed my mind." Kiva answered shyly hoping the offer hadn't expired. Inu-Yasha smiled then brushed right past her with the group slightly trailing behind.


	7. More to Come

More To Come:

MoonlightPup will be continued in side stories. Section two will be the connection between Kiva and Inu-Yasha. Kiame and Sesshoumaru will return in a third section.


End file.
